The invention relates to a night vision light amplifying viewer with a battery voltage driven light amplifier and where the operation of the focusing control (lens) and the electrical on/off-switch, and possibly further functions, are joined so that they take place by means of a single common operating device.
The invention thereby solves the problem of providing both good manipulation of operating devices and low weight and volume of the light amplifying viewer.